1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to reel type dispensers, specifically those used in the construction field dispensing cable, wire, tubing and the like.
2. Background
Construction practice commonly requires the need to dispense large quantities of spooled or coiled materials. However, construction site conditions often provide unique challenges due to terrain features, impediments and difficulties for the transport and efficient installation of such materials.
There currently exists a variety of reel type dispensers that are used for the installation of coiled articles including electrical wire, cable, and communication cable by electricians, communication cable TV companies and other related concerns. Many of these dispensers are notably heavy and bulky, and of such dimension so as to lack portability and are therefore difficult to transport and store. Other dispensers offer portability by means of collapsible arm members yet require attachment to stud members, and are therefore limited in application. Still other dispensers are used to dispense tubing used for radiant heating system installations, flexible gas line, conduit tubing, and other coiled tubing. Many of these designs fail to offer collapsibility, are unwieldy, and/or suffer from overly complex and therefore costly designs. Yet others have a built in case that serves as the base for the dispenser. While an improvement in portability, this solution adds expense, complexity, and bulk.
Reel type dispensers often being employed to dispense relatively heavy material, previous designs often favored strength and simplicity yet neglected portability. U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,842 to Scrogin and U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,488 to Tobin for a fire hose dispenser demonstrates this solution. A large non-collapsible disk is supported by a cross stand assembly. Though U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,842 provide a handle, the lack of collapsibility of either dispenser inhibits useful portability. Though simple in concept, these solutions are inherently unwieldy regarding transportation and storage concerns.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,597 to Bourhenne provides for portability by means of a relatively compact and light weight disk incorporating a wire guide that also serves as a carry handle. A related embodiment of this patent incorporates folding arm members in place of the disk providing increased compactness. Yet both embodiments of this design are fundamentally limited in their usefulness by their specialized design that necessitates the dispenser be attached to a stud member by means of U-shaped leg members. The need to dispense coiled materials apart from such readily available stud members is not provided for.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,627 to Patton provides for portability by means of a disassembly and reassembly process comprising detachable arm members joined to a detachable rotary support member, then placed upon a base. The disassembled device is transported by means of a duffle bag, and then reassembled at the work location. While providing portability, this solution requires additional time for assembly and disassembly, and also is vulnerable to lost or damaged components defeating its use. The spindle type tubular cross sectional members comprising this modular spooler are less robust than designs having beam members with rectangular cross sectional or solid disc material support assemblies and are therefore more susceptible to damage. Furthermore, the three legged base assembly is less stable than a four legged base, making use on uneven surfaces less secure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,802 to Bayer & Baus provides for portability by means of a self contained case that serves as the dispenser base. A central mast is raised and arm members folded down to form a dispensing surface with inner guides for the tubing inner diameter. This design uses four so called Guide bar placed over the central mast member and upon the top of the material dispensed. At least two of the so called Guide Bar must be employed to work properly and further must include means to lock together so as to turn simultaneously. As four of the Guide bars are used in practice, this solution requires more time to set up and change out rolls of dispensed material than designs incorporating a one-piece upper guide bar. Another problem with this design is the cost and bulk that the user must bear to have a case incorporated in the design. Also, the great designs and renders it vulnerable to damage to even one member defeating the dispensers use. Finally, the base of the design being a case lid, it is inherently not suitable for use on uneven floor surfaces.
U.S. Pat. Re 34,376 to Branback incorporates a radial bearing in a hole in the base member through which a shaft member is inserted and turns within. A cable guide member is placed upon the top of material to be dispensed from the device. No collapsibility is provided in the design, nor is any means provided to exert a continuous downward force upon the cable guide member. The latter omission may allow material to ‘float’ upwards while being dispensed due to uneven pullout speed of rotation during use, thereby fouling the dispenser. The relatively diminutive base used in this design is less stable than a widespread base and is inherently not suitable for use on uneven floor surfaces.
The need remains for a portable dispenser with a simple, strong, robust yet lightweight design having quick set up and closure time, requiring minimal storage space, able to readily accommodate a variety of coil sizes and materials with good control of materials uncoiled thereon, that can be set up apart from stud members or case lid components, and that is stable and capable of being used on uneven ground.